


Tease

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Bossy Daryl, Comical sex, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon/Carol Peletier Smut, F/M, Goofy - Freeform, Oneshot, Pushy sex (NOT NON-CON), ZA, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:45:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5858479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare





	Tease

 

Title: **Tease**  
Category: TV Shows » Walking Dead  
Author: Magenta's Nightmare  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Romance/General  
Published: 09-06-15, Updated: 09-06-15  
Chapters: 1, Words: 1,414

* * *

**^Chapter 1:**

* * *

She was doing it again, he was starting to be convinced it was on purpose.

Planting flowers all down the edge of the driveway in shorts and a sleeveless shirt.

"How many flowers do we need around here anyway?"

She turned to him and grinned, "You don't like flowers, Daryl?"

"I don't care one way or the other but you been out here every day this week doing that while I'm working on my bike!"

"And what's the problem? Am I bothering you?"

"Pfft!" he countered, rubbing his greasy hands on his rag.

She got down on her hands and knees again and shook her head.

He was done fixing his bike over an hour ago; now he just seemed to be torturing himself.

She would move forward onto her hands and knees and then down to rest her ass back on her feet. He'd been watching this all week as she planted row after row of damned flowers.

Her ass in those shorts and her open legs as she leaned forward digging holes had sent his mind straight to the gutter.

He figured the things he was picturing right now might earn him a smack if she knew...but there was something about how she moved. It looked intentional.

She would sit back on her feet and occasionally grab the front of her shirt and wave it around to fan herself.

He walked over and stood right behind her; he had to get closer.

She stopped when she saw his shadow fall over her and looked back over her shoulder.

"Can I help you, Daryl?"

"I think you can."

She grinned an evil grin.

_She fucking knew it!_

_She was doing all this on purpose!_

There was no denying the look in her eyes.

"Would you like to discuss exactly what I can do for you, privately?"

She turned back around waiting for him to answer and stretched forward on all fours right in front of him.

"Yeah, my room. Right now!"

She wiped her hands on her ass as she stood up and walked slowly up to the house. He was just about tempted to pick her up or drag her there; she was walking deliberately slow. He was trying to be discreet till they got to his room.

"You just wait till I get you behind closed doors," he growled behind her, "You been teasing me on purpose all fuckin' week, haven't you?"

She looked back swiftly, "Maybe."

He started to nudge her gently as she got to the top of the stairs and then picked her up and tossed her on his bed. He kicked his door shut, and his whole demeanor changed.

"You want it, Carol?"

"Yes."

"No games here, just so you know what you're in for. I'm gonna fuck you and show you just what all this teasin' will get you. It won't be gentle."

"Promise?"

"That's a fuckin' guarantee. Now get your clothes off but leave your panties on!"

She sat up on the bed and started to pull her shirt over her head, again it was slow.

"Nope. None of this slow bullshit, I want you stripped right fast," he said, taking the shirt and tossing it on the floor. She grinned and got a sleepy, aroused look on her face.

He pushed her back on the bed and undid the button of her shorts and started yanking roughly. He climbed onto the bed and pushed her legs apart moving between her knees.

"Think you're the only one who can tease? Get your bra off; I'm gonna need those tits. You owe me for a week of cock teasing."

She was starting to look surprised the more aggressive he became, but she had a grin across her lips as well.

"I'm gonna teach you a few lessons. First of all, you can't get away with crawling around in those shorts all week on your hands and knees without attracting the wrong kind of attention."

"No?"

"Hell no!"

He grabbed her wrists and held them over her head with only one of his hands. He grinned, and she only looked a little apprehensive, but that was the whole point. He wanted to keep her on edge where all the fun was.

"Just say stop and I will, otherwise you lay right there and do as you're told."

She nodded and licked her lips.

He pushed her knees even further apart with his free hand and brought his mouth to her throat.

She moaned and writhed under him trying to pull him closer with her feet on his lower back.

"You aren't running this show, Carol. Lay still and take it, keep your legs open for me."

She whined and closed her eyes trying to steady her breathing.

He lowered his mouth to her stomach and licked with only the tip of his tongue across her skin.

His mouth was like fire, and she was already regretting teasing him, he was not messing around.

He moved his hand between her legs and grazed his fingers over her underwear.

"You're ready, huh?"

She knew damn well her wet panties had given her away; he was only asking to establish the facts.

"Yes."

"Well that's just too bad, sweetheart cause we ain't there yet."

He teased his fingers over her legs and still hadn't let go of her hands. He was driving her crazy with only his free hand while keeping her restrained.

She felt so vulnerable and like she could easily cum at any time.

He bent down and drew his tongue over her nipple while running his hand over the elastic of her panties.

"Daryl, please."

"You tease, I tease," he growled, "That's how this works."

Daryl pulled at the waistband of her underwear and then let it snap back against her skin.

Her head stretched back against the bed, and she was whining louder and louder.

"I need to cum..."

"You cum when I say you can. You do it without permission; you'll be sorry."

"What if I can't help it?"

"Just don't do it cause you don't wanna know what'll happen to ya."

He slid his hand into her underwear and touched her lightly as she rolled her hips. Carol tried to close her legs to stop him pushing her to the breaking point. She wouldn't be able to stop it soon, she felt it rising up inside her, and she panted trying to keep it at bay.

"Daryl...I can't..."

"You can."

He pushed her lips apart and ran his middle finger into her warmth, and she scrunched up her face trying with everything she had not to disobey him.

"Good girl! You learn your lesson?"

"Yes!"

"Tell me you're mine!"

"I'm yours, Daryl!"

"You want me inside you?"

"Yes! Please, Daryl..."

"Alright then, get them panties off and spread 'em."

She slid them off and watched as he ripped the buckle of his belt open.

Daryl pushed her back on the bed and got a hold of his dick.

He entered her hard and without warning and she arched her back groaning with the heat.

"Cum for me, Carol!"

He rolled his hips fucking her swift and deep. She let go and screamed his name into the air. Her eyes rolled back in her head, and she let out cursing and blasphemy at an alarming volume.

When she had come down from the heights of pleasure, he decided he wanted a change of position.

"Stand up and bend over the bed."

She got up slow leaned over the bed looking back to wink at him.

"That's my girl!"

He took hold of her hips and drove into her. She dropped her head and shoulders to the bed as he nailed her furiously. She made a sweet, sound that was almost like sobbing from ecstasy and it made him wild.

He was almost there and dragged his nails with just a little pressure down her back and felt her tense up under his touch.

"Jesus Christ, woman!"

He pulled out and came all over her back and ass. She crawled onto the bed and collapsed.

"You wanna keep this up?" he asked, flopping down next to her.

"We can do this whenever you like, but you're mine now, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am.


End file.
